toilet basement 3
by ascada
Summary: Bigbang hadir sebagai murid pindahan di acara tv Knowing Brothers, tapi hal itu tidak membuat keinginan Min Kyun Hoon untuk bercinta dengan Heechul melemah. tidak peduli apapun, kebutuhan pribadinya lebih penting. NC-17, YAOI


Pair : min kyun hoon – kim heechul

Rated : T - M

Suasana di beberapa ruang tunggu gedung JTBC terlihat ramai dengan lalu lalang orang-orang yang bekerja di sana ataupun bintang terkenal yang menjadi tamu di beberapa acara di gedung itu. salah satu show, Knowing Brother, memiliki 4 ruang tunggu untuk pembawa acara dan bintang tamu mereka. setiap ruangan di tempati sekitar 2 sampai 3 pembawa acara. Rekaman hari ini menampilkan Big Bang sebagai bintang tamu mereka.

"Kim produser selamat pagi." 4 pria dengan penampilan menawan menyapa direktur Kim.

"oh… Big Bang… kalian sudah datang. Bagus… bagus…"

"apa kabar anda, Kim produser?" magnae grup itu langsung merangkulnya seakan mereka sudah dekat.

"sangat baik, Seungri-ssi. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Daesung-ssi, TOP-ssi, GD-ssi?"

"kami tidak sabar untuk mulai rekaman, Kim produser." Daesung menjawab ceria.

"hahaha… jawaban yang bagus Daesung-ssi. Eh…" Kim produser menjulurkan lehernya lebih panjang, seakan mencari sesuatu di belakang mereka.

"sepertinya ada yang kurang…"

"Taeyang hyung sedikit terlambat hari ini, Kim produser. Ada jadwalnya subuh tadi." Seungri menjawab seakan mengetahui isi kepala produser tersebut.

"ah… begitu rupanya. Baiklah… sebaiknya kalian bersiap kalau begitu. Asistenku akan menunjukan ruang tunggu kalian. Tidak keberatan untuk memakai satu ruang tunggu kan?"

"justru kami senang bersama. Staff kami juga tidak terlalu banyak sehingga ruangan tidak terlalu sempit." Jawab DG.

"oke kalau begitu. Wah… rupanya bintang besar sama sekali tidak merepotkan ya… asisten Lee, tolong tunjukan ruang tunggu mereka."

"baik produser Kim. Mari ikut saya." Asisten Lee membawa rombongan tersebut menuju lift.

"semua ruang tunggu Knowing Brother satu lantai bukan?"

"benar Daesung-ssi. Ada apa?"

"kami ingin menyapa anggota lain dulu."

"baiklah kalau begitu. Rekaman akan dimulai pukul satu siang nanti. Masih ada waktu sekitar 3 jam. Apa kalian ingin di temani ke ruang tunggu mereka?"

"tidak usah. Kami akan ke sana sendiri saja. Tolong antar staff kami saja ke ruang tunggu untuk meletakan barang-barang kami." Jawab TOP. Ucapan manis yang keluar dari dirinya berlawanan dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam tapi berkarisma. 4 pria itu segera memisahkan diri begitu keluar dari lift.

"ada nama mereka di pintu ruang tunggu. Kalian bisa langsung bertemu mereka."

"terima kasih." Balas GD. Mereka berjalan perlahan di sepanjang koridor. mereka menemukan pintu pertama bertuliskan nama Lee Sangmin dan Min kyunghoon. daesung membuka pintu setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pelan.

"apa kabar, Lee Sangmin sunbaenim. apa kabar Min Kyunghoon sunbaenim." mereka bergiliran mengucapkan salam.

"wuah... Big Bang... tamu kita hari ini Big Bang, benar?" Kyunghoon terkejut melihat grup yang sudah bersama beberapa tahun ini.

"Big Bang my man..." sambut Lee Sangmin dengan gaya hip hop. mereka bergantian berjabat tangan.

"kalian baru datang?" tanya Sangmin.

"iya, sunbaenim. kami bermaksud menyapa dulu sebelum bersiap-siap."

"oh... baiklah kalau begitu. kalian menyapa yang lain dulu kalau begitu. ruangan sebelah ada Jang hoon dan Sogeunie."

"terima kasih Lee Sangmin sunbaenim. kami permisi dulu."

"okey. sampai ketemu nanti."

Big Bang keluar ruangan dan menuju ruangan di sebelahnya. telepon GD berdering saat dia akan melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti teman-temannya.

"eoh Young Bae-ah. kau di mana?"

"..."

"baiklah. naiklah ke lantai 12. kami sedang menyapa anggota."

"..."

GD masuk ke ruang tunggu dan menyapa anggota di dalam.

"kenapa hanya 4 orang? mana... taeyang? benar kan yang tidak ada Taeyang?" Lee Sogeun mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu masuk.

"sebentar lagi dia tiba, hyungnim. dia sedang di bawah tadi." GD menjawab sopan.

"ah, begitu... ini penampilan pertama kalian di acara kami, bukan?" tanya Seo Janghoon.

"iya, hyungnim."

"tapi bukan yang pertama di acara seperti ini." sahut Daesung.

"siapa yang tidak mengenal kalian di Korea ini? bahkan seluruh dunia tahu kalian. akan aneh rasanya jika masih ada yang bertanya siapa Big Bang. bukan begitu Jiyoungie?"

"Lee Sogeun hyungnim bisa saja. tapi... terima kasih pujiannya." deru tawa menggema di ruangan itu. Lee Sogeun memang di kenal sebagai komedian yang baik.

"setelah ini kalian akan kemana?"

"kami belum menyapa Hodong hyungnim dan Heechul hyungnim." sahut TOP.

"ah... baiklah. kalian memang harus menyapa Hodong hyung kalau tidak ingin nama kalian hilang." canda Sogeun. tepat ketika mereka akan keluar, Taeyang masuk.

"apa kabar, Seo janghoon hyungnim, Lee sogeun hyungnim."

"aduh mataku... kenapa mereka menurunkan matahari sampai ke sini. ini silau sekali." seru Sogeun yang langsung di sambut tawa mereka.

"terima kasih hyungnim. aku akan terus bersinar."

"baiklah. jangan hilang cahaya, ya. sekarang kalian pergilah bertemu yang lain lalu bersiap-siap." mereka keluar ruangan dan menuju ruangan sebelahnya. Kang Hodong, dan Kim Youngchul sedang berbincang di dalam sesekali melontarkan guyonan.

"Hodong Hyungnim..." seru Daesung segera setelah membuka pintu.

"aigo... omo... BIG BANG...! bang...bang... bang...!" seru Hodong. dia terus berteriak heboh menyebabkan beberapa staff menutup telinganya. kelima Big Bang tersenyum geli melihat salah satu pembawa acara terkenal Korea itu terus berteiak-teriak.

"BIGBANG... BIGBANG..."

"apa kabar hyungnim?" sapa kelimanya.

"tentu saja baik. omo... hahahaha..." Hodong terus bertingkah seperti orang hilang akal.

"jadi... kalian tamu... ah, bukan, murid pindahan hari ini?" tanya Kim Youngchul. mereka mengangguk serempak.

"rating kita pasti tinggi, Youngchul-ah. kita kedatangan bintang besar..."

"Hodong hyung seperti tidak pernah melihat Bigbang saja. kenapa harus berteriak heboh seperti ini. ini menyakitkan telinga. lihat semua staff menutup telinganya karena teriakanmu, hyung."

"Youngchul-ah... youngchul-ah... BIGBANG Youngchul-ah..."

"aku tahu, Hyung. sudah... berhenti bertingkah aneh seperti ini. nanti saja ketika sudah rekaman, hyung." sergah Kim Youngchul. nampaknya mood Kang Hodong hari ini baik sehingga dia tidak merasa tersinggung dengan Kim Younchul. sungguh beruntung.

"TOP... GD...Daesungie... Taeyang, ini penampilanmu ketigamu di acara unu, bukan? Seungrie-ah... kalian semua sehat?"

"kami sehat, hyungnim. terimakasih untuk perhatiannya." GD menjawab mewakili yang lain.

"baiklah... kalian sudah menyapa yang lain?"

"sudah, hyungnim. kami berjalan dari ruangan pertama dekat lift tadi."

"iya... mereka menempatkanku di ruangan paling dalam."

"di sini saja suara Hodong hyung terdengar sepanjang lorong, apalagi jika ruangannya di bagian depan sana. lagipula di sini Hodog hyung bisa tidur karena tidak banyak orang lalu-lalang." jawaban Younchul mendapat tatapan tajam dari Hodong. Youngchul langsung menutup mulutnya dan menunduk.

"tapi... kami tidak melihat Heechul hyung."

"ah, benar juga. mana Heechulie?" Younchul mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan.

"tapi sepertinya dia pamit ke kamar kecil, Youngchul-ssi." jawab salah satu staff di sana.

"ah... benarkah? kalian mau menunggu di sini?" tawar Hodong.

"kami ingin, hyungnim. tapi kami belum bersiap-siap. tadi kami memang ingin menyapa terlebih dahulu sebelum mempersiapkan rekaman." jawab Daesung.

"oke kalau begitu. kalian bersiaplah. nanti kalian bisa menyapanya." jawab Hodong. kelima orang itu membungkuk dalam ke arah Hodong sebelum meninggalkan ruangan menuju ruangan yang sudah disiapkan untuk mereka.

"ah...ah...ah..." desahan tanpa putus terdengar dari bilik kamar mandi di lantai basement 3. suara dari toilet dengan bacaan "RUSAK" itu terdengar nyaring. untung saja tiddak ada orang di sekitar basement tersebut, sementara dua orang penjaga berdiri di depan lift, mencegah orang untuk sampai ke sana.

"hyung... ketat sekali. ah... jangan di peras, hyung." desah Kyunhoon.

"sssiapa ssh... suruh, engh... milikmu besar... ouh... ini nikmat, Kyunhoonie. terus seperti itu." pria cantik dengan potongan rambut ala aktor jepang sedang mengangkang di atas wastafel membelakangi kaca besar yang menampakan kulit punggungnya yang sangat putih.

"Heechul hyung... kau indah..." Min Kyunhoon terus memompa miliknya ke dalam lubang anggota Knowing Brother cantik itu.

"Heechul menatap pasangannya dengan mata sendu, menahan nikmat yang terus menyerang. dia mencubit puting Kyunhoon sambil sesekali di pelintir pelan, membuat pemiliknya semakin cepat memompa miliknya. jemari Kyunhoon juga tidak diam saja. dia merabai kulit putih halus di depannya, meremas dada di depannya sesekali memelintir buah cokelat kecil di depannya.

"cepatlah... ouh... ah... aku sshh... sudah pergi lama." desisnya. Heechul semakin kuat memelintir puting di depannya dan mengetatkan lubang miliknya, terus mencoba memeras cairan putih milik pasangannya. kyunhoon semakin menggila menusuk lubang itu menyebabkan tubuh pemiliknya terus berguncang keras. lengan kiri Kyunhoon menjaga di belakang punggung Heechul dari cermin wastafel.

"biar saja, hyung. sss... aku... oohhh... suka ini."

"Hodong hyung pasti mencariku, ugh... tusuk lebih dalam... ahhh..." Heechul membuka kakinya lebar, terus memberi akses masuk untuk milik Kyunhoon. dia melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Kyunhoon membuat pemiliknya tidak bisa terlalu jauh menarik tubuhnya. miliknya menusuk jauh ke dalam Heechul. Heechul memelintir puting Kyunhoon semakin cepat, dia sudah ingin keluar, tapi tidak jika tidak bersama. Kyunhoon juga semakin cepat menggerakan pinggulnya, nikmat karena pelintiran di putingnya membuatnya menggila untuk menusuk lebih dalam. Heechul melepas tangan kirinya dari dada Kyunhoon dan mengocok miliknya sendiri dengan cepat.

"aku... ssss... ssammpai..." desahnya. dia melempar kepalanya ke belakang, mengenai cermin, ketika cairan miliknya keluar, mengenai tubuhnya sendiri karena Heechul memang mengarahkan miliknya ke dadanya sendiri, membusungkan dadanya ke depan membuat Kyunhoon mengisap tonjolan coklat itu sambil melepaskan cairannya di dalam Heechul. dia terus menghentak miliknya sampai merasa cairannya habis sementara mulutnya terus menjelajah dada Heechul.

"hah...hah...hah... sudah. kau ini mesum sekali. auh..." Heechul mendorng tubuh Kyunhoon pelan, mengeluarkan batang besar Kyunhoon yang baru saja menikmati tubuhnya.

"aku suka melakukannya denganmu, hyung."

"aku tahu. sudah... bersihkan tubuhmu denga tisu dulu, lalu rapikan bajumu." Heechul bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan ke salah satu bilik. dia mengambil spray dan mencoba membersihkan bagian belakangnya dari cairan Kyunhoon.

"siapa tamu hari ini?" Tanya Heechul keluar dari bilik sambil mengusap tangannya dengan tisu yang disediakan di sana.

"Big Bang." jawab Kyunhoon. dia mengikat ikat pinggangnya.

"oh, ya... aku sudah lama tidak melihat mereka. kau sudah melihat mereka?"

"mereka masuk ke ruanganku sebelum aku menarik hyung ke sini."

"dasar mesum. kenapa tiba-tiba?" Heechul menyemprotkan sedikit parfum ke tubuhnya mencoba menghilangkan bau yang mencurigakan.

"kenapa? apa hyung tidak suka?" Kyunhoon merangkul Heechul dari belakang.

"tentu saja suka. jika tidak suka, aku pasti menendang milikmu tadi." dia memperhatikan dirinya sebelum menarik Kyunhoon keluar. mereka berjalan ke arah lift. dua penjaga di sana membungkuk ketika melihat mereka. Kyunhoon mengeluarkan amplop cokelat dari saku celananya dan menyerahkan ke penjaga sebelah kanan.

"bagi dua." katanya sebelum masuk ke dalam lift.

"terima kasih, bos." sahut mereka sebelum pintu tertutup.

"aku belum merasa puas, hyung." Kyunhoon menatap Heechul dengan senyum lebar. Heechul menatapnya balik dengan tajam. Heechul mendekat untuk membisikan sesuatu.

"tentu saja... aku pun merasakan sama. tapi..." tangan Heechul mengelus pelan tonjolan di bawah milik Kyunhoon. sesekali meremasnya pelan. Kyunhoon mendesah kecil. Heechul melepas remasannya saat pintu lift hampir terbuka. mereka keluar dan menuju ruangan masing-masing setelah basa-basi singkat di depan staff.

"dari mana Heechulie?" tanya Younchul. Heechul mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat Hodong tertidur d sofa.

"bertemu Kyunhoonie, hyung."jawabnya pelan. dia berjalan ke salah satu kursi di sebelah Younchul.

"ck... kau ini. kenapa tidak melakukannya nanti saja." bisik Youngchul. dia mencium bau yang lain dari tubuh Heechul saat melewatinya tadi.

"apa masih tercium, hyung?" Heechul ikut berbisik. dia berusaha mencium lengan kanan dan kirinya. Younchul menggeleng dan menahan Heechul menciumi dirinya sendiri.

"tidak jika tidak terlalu dekat. sebaiknya kau mengganti pakaian saja." usul Youngchul. Heechul mengangguk dan berjalan menuju staff pribadinya. Hodong perlahan membuka matanya sambil memastikan Heechul menjauh dari mereka. dia menatap Youngchul yang balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"mereka itu benar-benar..."

"mau bagaimana lagi, hyung. inilah jika kita bekerja bersama sepasang kekasih. tapi mereka selalu melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik, kan Hodong hyung?"

"untuk masalah itu aku tidak bisa mencela. mereka memang baik. hhh..." Hodong kembali merebahkan dirinya ke sofa.

"terimakasih... terimakasih... sampai jumpa..." ucapan serupa terdengar di hampir seluruh bintang dan staff di rekaman tersebut.

"wah... kalian hebat sekali. tidak heran jika rating acara kali ini akan melesat naik. Terima kasih BIGBANG..." ucapan Hodong mendapat bungkukan sopan dari 5 pria di depannya.

"terima kasih Hyungnim. itu karena kami pernah bekerjasama dengan hyung, jadi kami merasa nyaman." jawab Daesung. Hodong memberikan pelukan kepadanya.

"hyungnim... jika tidak ada hal lain, mari kita makan bersama. Seungri baru membuka rumah makan barunya di dekat sini." ajak GD.

"oh... benarkah? baiklah, mari makan bersama." kata Janghoon.

"aku akan mentraktir semua orang hari ini. silahkan datang ke restoranku." ucapan Seungri langsung mendapat sambutan meriah dari semua orang di sana.

"Big Bang... memang... bagaimanapun level mereka berbeda dengan grup lain." puji Sangmin, di angguki Youngchul.

"mana Heechulie?" tanya Sogeun entah dengan siapa saat di lihatnya tidak ada.

"Kyunhoon juga tidak ada. kyunhoonie... Min Kyunhoon..." seruan Youngchul bergema di ruangan tersebut. tapi nama yang dipanggil tidak menunjukan wajahnya.

"mereka hilang lagi, hyung."

"mereka itu benar-benar..." desah Hodong pelan.

"kita pergi duluan saja. aku sudah menirim pesan kepada mereka." Seo Janghoon menepuk bahu Hodong pelan. mereka akhirnya meninggalkan gedung menuju restoran Seungri yang tidak jauh dari gedung besar itu.

"ssshhhh... kau gila... ah... ah...Min Kyunhoon." desahan rendah Heechul kembali terdengar di toilet basement 3.

"ouh... hyung... ini ssshhhh... benar-benar nikmat..." Kyunhoon menusuk Heechul dari belakang. dia memegang lengan kiri Heechul, berusaha mempertahankan posisi mereka. telepon keduanya berbunyi bersamaan di samping wastafel. dari Seo Janghoon

 _YAH... orang-orang gila..._

 _lekas selesaikan kegiatan busuk kalian_

 _dan temui kami di restoran baru Seungri._

 _pastikan tidak meninggalkan jejak mencurigakan apapun._

 _dasar manusia gila._

 _NOTE:_ APA INI?! fanfic pertama saya yang baru hari ini saya tulis di mulai pukul 15.00 WIB dan selesai pukul 21.30 WIB, di selingi dengan nonton rekaman Knowing Brother, nonton one channel di kabel tv, download running man dan drama yang belum saya tonton, main candy crush, makan, bengong karena gak dapet ide. finally... ini yang tersedia. saya sangat suka membaca fiksi sejak jaman dulu kala, cerita sedih atau senang tidak masalah untuk saya selama bahas ayang di gunakan bukan bahasa alien dan bahasa _KIDS JAMAN NOW._ saya kurang menyukai bahasa yang tidak baku dan mengakibatkan inti cerita susah di dapat. setiap orang memiliki mimpi dan fantasi yang berbeda, saya yakin itu. kalaupun ada persamaan dengan fantasi mereka, itu bukan kehendak pribadi. ketika saya membaca tulisan Enid Blyton di _Malory Towers,_ tulisan saya sedikit banyak mengikuti gayanya. begitu juga ketika saya membaca _Pippi, kaus kai panjang, harry potter, narnia, twilight_ dan lain sebagainya. kita mengikuti gaya penulisannya karena kita tertarik dengan cerita yang ditampilakan dan tanpa sadar mengikuti cara mereka. begitu pula dengan tulisan di fanfiction, wordpress atau aplikasi lain. mereka yang mengcopy-paste tulisan lama lalu di salin atau di rubah ke dalam media mereka sendiri, saya percaya itu karena mereka melihat cerita yang menarik dan menginginkan membuat cerita seperti itu dengan tambahan fantasi mereka.

so... bukan berarti tidak boleh marah atau jengkel dengan mereka yang mengingnkan tulisan kita. yang sudah memiliki hak cipta dan dipatenkan saja masih banyak yang meniru, apalagi tulisan yang hanya di beri peringatan. ha...ha...ha... jadi, saran saya, sebaiknya relakan saja tulisan yang di tiru tanpa ijin daripada harus membuat darah naik dan pembuluh menjadi pecah. percayalah, setiap perbuatan kita pasti ada balasannya. entah yang baik atau buruk.

selama ini saya menjadi silent riders dari tulisan yang menarik. saya kagum dengan mereka yang pandai merangkai kata, sementara saya harus berjuang ketika menghadapi klimaks cerita. ratusan cerita hanya tertata rapi di folder saya tanpa ada penyelesaian dari klimaks mereka. ah... yasudlah... sepertinya saya hanya di beri kemampuan untuk kagum saja dengan tulisan orang.

tapi kemudian saya memberanikan untuk upload tulisan pertama saya yang tiba-tiba terlintas sore tadi. berusaha menyelesaikan cerita walaupun masih terasa kurang, karena seperti yang saya bilang tadi, saya sulit membuat klimaks cerita.

suka atau tidak, ini karya pertama saya. hanya menikmati. ada yang melihat atau tidak, ada yang menyukai atau tidak, memberi komentar atau tidak saya tidak mempermasalahkannya, karena saya sadar, sebelumnya saya juga jahat dengan karya orang lain dengan menjadi silent rider. setiap komentar, yang baik atau buruk saya terima dan saya akan tertawa apapun komentar kalian. bukankah itu artinya kalian bersedia memberikan sedikit waktu kalian untuk membaca dan mengomentari karya ini?

enjoy...


End file.
